The story of a Dragon and a Baby
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Natsu suddenly found himself a father of the next Demon Lord while trying to survive and get to know its silver haired demon maid. Fairy Tail and Beelzebub crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's Kid**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also don't own Beelzebub.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**CHAPTER 1: The story of a Dragon and a Baby.**

_Once upon a time, in a land faraway known as Fiore, where a town named Magnolia resides, and on that town a magical guild that has created many legends exist and still continues to create. There was a powerful, ruthless and defiant mage who thought nothing of his enemies._

"Hey, Natsu! What the hell took you so long?!" Gray demanded glaring at the Dragonslayer.

"Why do you care, Perv?" Natsu snapped.

"Here we go again." Macao commented tiredly looking at the two rivals.

The members of the guild watch as the two stared each other down. It was then that they noticed that Natsu started to sweat.

"Is Natsu afraid of Gray? He's sweating." Wakaba Mine pointed out as they continued to watch Natsu sweat until it became a full waterfall and it was then that they finally noticed the baby on his head.

"That's not sweat! A baby is peeing on top of Natsu's head! That's priceless." Laxus pointed out as he started laughing his head off.

Gray looked on top of Natsu's head and saw that there is in fact a baby peeing proudly on top of his head. "Where the hell did you get that baby from, Natsu?" he asked.

Natsu's eye twitched as he grabbed the baby and held it at arm's reach. "Why the hell did you pee on top of my head? Do I look like a damn urinal to you?!" he demanded as the baby started laughing its head off making all the female members of the guild coo at his cuteness.

_This is the story of a young man searching for his lost father who through some strange circumstances is raising a baby. But this is no ordinary baby boy._

The baby stopped laughing as it glared at Natsu. "Why are giving me that look?" Natsu demanded.

Gray out of curiosity snatched the baby from Natsu to take a good look. "Who's the kid's parent?" he asked as the baby looked from Natsu and Gray as his lips started to tremble and tried to reach for Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widen in fear as realization struck him and tried to take the baby back, but before he could snatch it. He jumped into Gray's face and before Natsu could make another grab the baby started to tear as he's enveloped in blue light

"WAAAHH!" The baby cried as lightning erupted from his body and electrocuted every male in the guild.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After everyone has recovered, Natsu now sat at one of the guild's tables as he picked up the baby and stared at it while it tries to reach for him.

Natsu looked at his partner happily nibbling on a fish. "Why didn't you help me back there, Happy?" he asked.

Happy looked at Natsu blankly and spoke. "I would've been electrocuted if I did." he said simply making the Dragonslayer sigh.

Natsu played with the baby for awhile until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He looked behind and saw Lissana wearing her usual smile as she sat beside him and remained silent as the baby continued to play and dodging her attempts to hold him, hiding behind Natsu.

"So, who's the mother?" Lissana asked smiling sweetly at the Dragonslayer.

"What?" Natsu asked in shock. "He's not mine! I don't even know why he's so attached to me!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

Lissana was stunned at his outburst before she giggled. "I know Natsu. I was just joking you know." She replied as she saw him relax. "So how did you find him?"

Natsu sighed and looked at the vast ocean and tried to recall the circumstances of their meeting. He looked up at the ceiling and released a sigh. "Well…" Natsu began. _"There was once, a young, awesome, handsome, cool, powerful, and super kind young mage that everyone looked up to…_" he paused and looked at Lissana who still had the same smile before he continued.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Flashback**

Near the outskirts of Fiore a group of mages lay sprawled into the ground. The men glared angrily at the mage who single handedly defeated all of them.

"Damn you Fairy Tail scum!" the thug from Phantom lord shouted.

"Phantom Lord is strongest guild in Fiore!" another one added.

"Crawl back to that hell hole where you all came from!" another spat.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The kind young mage replied to their jeering._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Shut the hell up or do you want me to burn you into crisps?" Natsu asked grinning evilly and began torching the group.

The mages from Phantom Lordbowed in front of the Dragonslayer in humility after the painful beating they received.

"You were casually walking down the road, Lord Natsu. We thought it was our chance to pay you back from humiliating us back then." Their leader explained.

"Chance?" Natsu repeated. "You know, if I weren't me, I'd be dead." He added proudly laughing at his own awesomeness.

The leader looked at his club broken in two and cried in frustration while trying to laugh with Natsu. "Yeah… we sure wished you were dead…" he agreed laughing with Natsu.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_It was then that the kind young mage decided to do some washing in the river._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lissana released a startled gasp at what Natsu did, catching his attention. "You dunked the man's head in a river?" she asked as he nodded. "Did you make sure you did it to everyone?" he nodded again as she smiled. "Please continue."

Happy had to take a step back when Lissana said that and it was enough of a distraction for the baby to catch up to him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_And then… from upstream, a big guy came floating, floating down the river. The weak and useless men ran away in fear. But, the kind young mage was not taken by fear, and all by himself, lifted the big guy out of the river._

_He then proceeded to split him in half. From inside, a spirited little baby boy appeared and he said. "Oh, what a cute baby!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Happy, look it's a cute baby." Natsu said ignoring the man being split in two.

"Aye!" Happy agreed until he got a good look at the baby that started to crawl towards Natsu. "He kinda looks like you Natsu. Did you have an affair with someone?" he asked.

"What?" Natsu demanded as he started to bicker with the cat.

The large guy wearing a white tank top and pink shorts looked at the baby's attachment to the pink haired man and spoke. "Precious…" he abruptly stood up and bid farewell, screaming 'Transfer' as he jumped into the river.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu called out but to both their shock the man disappeared.

"He's gone." Happy said before they looked behind them to find the baby staring at Natsu. "What are we going to do with the kid?"

Natsu squatted in front of the baby who sat cutely in front of the baby while staring at him expectantly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The kind young mage stayed calm and responded to the situation like an adult._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu decided to tease the baby and spoke. "So kid…where is your parents?" he asked in a threatening manner making Happy sweat dropped at his antics.

The baby scooted back as Natsu's eye twitched at his failure. Happy decided to help his partner and gave him a sound advice.

"Be more light hearted Natsu." Happy offered as Natsu nodded.

Natsu took in a deep breath and spoke once more. "Did they abandoned you kid?!" he asked in a more threatening manner.

"That's not it, Natsu." Happy whined. "Lighter."

Natsu nodded. "Do you want me to burn them into a crisp for leaving you here, kid?!" he demanded sending a terrifying glare at the baby as his flames emphasized his point making him look like a demon.

There was a moment of silence as the wind passed them by. Before the baby's eyes sparkled in glee and tackled Natsu in the face sending him into the ground while rubbing its face affectionately at Natsu.

"I think he likes you, Natsu." Happy pointed out as he poked the baby with his paws forgetting to retract his pointy claws.

The baby felt the sharp appendage and being a baby with a very low tolerance for pain he started to tear. Natsu immediately pulled it at arm's length and looked at the baby as alarms started blaring at his head.

"What did you do, Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"I just poked him." Happy replied as he showed Natsu his paw with a pointed claw extended.

Seconds later light started to envelop the baby and before Happy could fly away he cried electrocuting both of them.

**Flashback End**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I see, so nobody has looked for him." Lissana asked as she watched the baby try to rip Happy's tail off.

Natsu released a tired sigh. "That's the strange part, Lissana. Happy and I looked everywhere for that strange looking man, and asked everyone in Magnolia if they're missing a baby, but none of them are missing a kid." He replied in exasperation not to mention the countless Phantom Lord thugs he had to beat up along the way.

"That is strange." Lissana agreed as Natsu nodded. "So, what will you do with the baby?" she asked the Dragonslayer.

Natsu placed his hands at the back of his head and looked at the ceiling. "I can't just leave him. So, I'll be keeping him until I find his parents or they find me. Whatever comes first. Besides it's what Igneel would've done." He replied as Lissana smiled.

It was then that the baby walked in front of Natsu dragging an unconscious Happy by the tail that looked quite mangled. It started to make weird noises as it crawled on top of Natsu who sat up and wondered what he wants and naturally he couldn't understand the baby. This continued on for quite awhile until tears started to appear at his eyes.

"Damn it! Run Lissna if you don't want to get fried, Happy help me distract him!" Natsu exclaimed in panic as they tried to delay him until Lissana could leave as everyone backed away. Lissana did the opposite and simply took the baby from Natsu's hand undeterred even as sparks of electricity erupted from the baby's body as Natsu braced himself for the pain.

"Your hungry aren't you?" Lissna asked while smiling and to both Natsu and Happy's surprise, he stopped crying and nodded at the woman. "Let's buy you some milk, ok?" she offered smiling before she returned him to Natsu.

Natsu took the baby who still had tears in his eyes and looked at Lissana in awe. "How did you know he was hungry?" he asked in amazement.

"Woman's intuition." Lissana replied simply as Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Come on, Natsu. I'll help you buy milk for the baby." She said as she started to leave.

Natsu and Happy looked at the Lissana in awe before they heard someone's stomach growling and seconds later the baby cried electrocuting the unfortunate Dragonslayer while his partner who managed to fly away for a few feet got the same treatment like the rest that was near their proximity. Lissana looked back at the sight of Natsu twitching at the ground and couldn't help but giggle at his sorry state. She helped him up as they started to walk towards the town with the baby happily attached to his back.

Meanwhile a rift in the sky appeared above Magnolia as a giant bird like creature appears from it. On its back it carried a woman with long white hair tied in a high pony tail bound by a large red ribbon. Her hair covered her forehead freely.

"It's time…leave no stone unturned." The woman ordered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lissana started to drag Natsu across town to buy things the baby would most likely need. This naturally drew the attention of the populace, seeing two Fairy Tail mages buying baby items is curious indeed. Natsu on the other just allowed Lissana to drag him across the various shops in town. This made him wonder if Lissana wanted a baby of her own one day as it was followed by another thought of giving her one, in the form of the green haired menace on his back. They decided to rest at South Gate Park where the large Sola tree is, Lissana feeding the baby with milk as he sat on top of Natsu's head while they take a break.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Lissana asked as she showed of the clothes to the baby who immediately hid behind Natsu.

"I don't know." Natsu replied as the baby played with his scarf. "Never thought about it really, I thought I'd find this kid's parents today." he added with a shrug.

"How about we give it one? Just like we did with Happy, it's like having another son in our family." Lissana gushed, blushing at the thought.

Natsu released a huff at Lissana's outburst. He still likes the youngest Strauss, but he knew that his feelings for her were that of a sister and nothing else. "How about we call him annoying? Because of how annoying he is." he offered as he looked at the baby that slapped him while Lissana giggled.

"That's not his name you filthy worm." Lissana and Natsu looked to the side to see a woman all dressed in a long sleeve black dress gaped at the front with white frills adorning its edge, showing her cleavage and shoulders. A white sash on her slim waste with a long slit that ran along the left side of her dress up to her upper thighs showing her white stockings and black stilettos with a black ribbon tied around her neck along with a sapphire necklace.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu retorted glaring at the woman looking down at him.

"Be careful Natsu. She's not normal." Lissana warned.

"That's none of your concern, worm." She retorted directing a smug look at the Dragonslayer earning her his ire. She glanced at the three before her eyes landed at the baby on Natsu's lap. It was then that the switch was flipped and before their eyes, her sharp gaze turned into a sweet and loving one. "Young Master! I've found you! Come here, Mira is here to bring you home." She said sweetly.

"Bring home?" Happy repeated. "I think she's the mother of the baby Natsu." Natsu naturally scoffed at this seeing that her hair is white forgetting the fact that he might've acquired his hair color from his father.

The baby looked at the young woman before he replied. "DA!" he exclaimed looking away from the woman and hugging Natsu tighter.

The woman froze in humiliation as Natsu couldn't help but smirk at her misfortune. "He doesn't like you!" He gloated as Mira tried to pry the baby of Natsu.

"Let go of him, Master!" Mira pleaded trying to pry the baby of him. "Come now, Master, it's time to go!" she groaned.

Natsu laughed triumphantly. "What am I to do? I'm not even trying and he's attached to me!" he gloated.

Lissana walked beside Natsu and spoke. "I think you're missing the point. Aren't you trying to return him?" she pointed out.

"Aye!" Happy quipped.

Natsu realized that she was right and started to do the same and remove the baby attached to his vest. "Get off me! Happy! Help me!" he ordered doing his best to remove the baby.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he reached for the baby and once again forgetting to retract his claws.

This naturally ended in poking the baby with his sharp claws. The baby started to tear once more before he cried electrocuting everyone near them before they exploded into a cloud of smoke. After recovering from the shock, they are now sitting once again at the base of the Sola tree. Lissana, Happy, and Natsu with the baby on his lap on one side and Mira on the other, smoking coming from the group.

"I apologize." Mira said though the look on her face told another story. "I am the demon, Mirajane, and I am the baby's maidservant demon." She stated smugly her eyes landing on the Dragonslayer.

"Demon?" the trio asked. Demons aren't that rare of a sight at Fiore, but they are most of the time giant monsters or weird looking humans.

Mirajane nodded. "And that child is to be the king of us demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. In other words he is our demon lord, you useless worm." She spat at Natsu unable to stand his glare.

"Demon Lord?" Happy asked.

In the groups mind they envisioned a massive creature with horns bearing a long flowing cape. They envisioned it ordering the baby to destroy all of humanity, but fear turned to excitement as Natsu wanted to test his strength against the Demon lord himself.

"Um, Ms. Mira? Thanks for the exposition. It's great and all, but since you've come to take him back, if you don't mind, please taking him." Lissana asked trying to avoid any more trouble.

"Sadly, that can't be." Mirajane shrugged. "It seems my Master have chosen that punk haired worm as the Demon Lord's father!" she spat in disgust annoying the Dragonslayer as Natsu tried to teach the arrogant demon a lesson. "The Great Demon Lord said this…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A few days earlier…**

An evil laugh echoed though out the area as dark clouds and lightning surrounded the castle.

"I'll get to destroying humanity tomorrow." A man with long green hair wearing a helmet with two great horns on either side and a black cape on his back said lazily. "They're like, so annoying. They breed like roaches. Why don't we just, like, totally wipe them out? Those dragons would have like that as well." He whined while playing mahjong.

"But Great Demon Lord, tomorrow is the Dragon King's wedding." A man in a cloak replied.

"Really? Then, the day after tomorrow. I'll definitely get to it the day after tomorrow." He proposed still busy with his game.

"The day after is the hell-wide chupacabra hunting tour." The man replied once more.

"Damn! I'm like, so super busy!" he replied trying to sound interested.

"And after that, the 10,000 day mahjong marathon on Demon isle." He replied once more.

"Oh, forget it! I'll have that kid I just had from one of my wives to do It." he gave up. "Mira!"

"My lord?" Mirajane arrived carrying a tray with ice tea on it.

"Take him to the human world, find some human to raise him, and have him destroy humanity, 'kay?" he ordered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"…is what he said." Mirajane finished as all of them sweat-dropped.

"The Great Demon Lord… is an idiot isn't he." Natsu said unable to believe what he heard.

Mirajane frowned at that and continued. "I have come here in search of a human suitable to be the young Master's parent." She stated.

Happy flew beside Natsu and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, Natsu. I'm going to live with Lissana from now on." The cat stated flying towards Lissana.

Natsu grabbed Happy by the tail and pulled the cat. "You're just going to leave me?" he demanded.

"I don't want to get electrocuted!" the cat argued.

"Oh, no, you don't! After all we've been together. You're just going to leave me behind!" he demanded.

Baby Beel watched as the partners argued, loving the chaos as they continued, and it was at that time that the large man from the river appeared out of nowhere.

"I knew it! My eyes do not lie!" he exclaimed startling Lissana while Natsu and Happy gave him a deadpan look.

"It's him!" they shouted in unison.

"This is the dimensional transference demon, Alaindelon." Mirajane introduced her associate.

Alaindelon immediately kneeled in front of Natsu and spoke. "A dimensional transference demon is just as the name says: a demon that can transfer people or things between dimensions!" he explained proudly.

He closed his eyes and recalled how he came to the decision for giving Beelzebub to Natsu. "In order to transfer the Master from the Demon World, I floated down the river. And, half conscious, I saw you standing and laughing heartily as humans groveled before you! I was convinced that you are the one!" he said with conviction as Natsu leaned away at the strange man leaning to close for his comfort.

Natsu clutched his head in annoyance at his luck while Happy told him that it was his destiny to take care of the baby like what he did to him. This of course made Natsu snap unable to believe at what he's being force to do and stated that he refuses to be Beelzebub's parent.

"Oh, you refuse?" Mirajane asked in amusement.

"Duh! Take him and leave!" Natsu ordered handing the thrashing baby to the woman.

"I guess that means I'll have to kill you." Mirajane said with a smile as bright light enveloped her body before Natsu is sent flying backwards after getting kneed at the chin.

"Natsu!" Lissana gasped as she watched Natsu flip in midair and land on his feet with the baby attached to his front.

"So you really are a demon!" Natsu shouted looking at the woman as her dress is replaced by a dark red suit revealing her arms and thighs, it has a wide opening in the front baring her cleavage, belly and back with gold colored spiky edges, a cravat tie is tied around her spiky collar, small thin belts wrapped around her upper arm and shoulders, she also wore a pair of high heeled boots that reached middle thigh with two jagged blade like streaks in the middle reaching her knees, a pair of large gauntlets on her scale covered forearms with fins on either arm, a large scaly tail made of scales protruded just above her butt, her long flowing hair stood up with her long pony tail increased in length, her ears became long and pointed, her cheerful face replaced with a stoic expressions as her eyelashes grew longer a jagged line crossing over her right eye with similar marking on her right breast and bare thighs and finally gaining sharper canines and a dark shade of lipstick on her lips.

"Didn't I tell you that earlier worm?" Mirajane replied casually, her voice deeper and more sensual than before. "I'll relieve my Young Master of your idiocy by killing you." She proclaimed flying towards the Dragonslayer.

Natsu was stunned at her speed as he barely dodged her fist as it collided on the ground with enough force to unearth a large section of it before she spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the rock sending it flying to Natsu. Baby Beel immediately crawled behind Natsu as he landed on the ground on his hands and feet skidding backwards glaring at the woman before it is replaced by the image of the rock she sent at his direction.

He immediately charged the object rearing his flaming fist back before he slammed it at the rock. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" he roared, shattering the rock into pieces.

'_A Dragonslayer? A fire one at that._' Mirajane thought as she saw him charged at her. She blocked his burning feet with her gauntlet clad hands, and was stunned by the strength of his attack. "You're a mage?" she asked as she deflected his leg before she spun around to backhand Natsu who ducked and tried to take a swipe at her legs. She simply jumped to avoid his attack and spun around hitting him with her tail sending him flying into the air before using his hands to right himself.

"So what if I am?" Natsu demanded preparing to attack once more before he stopped and looked at Baby Beel on his back screaming in joy. "Would you stop screaming at my ear! And would you get off me, you might get hurt or something!" he ordered.

"DaaaBoooo!" Beelzebub replied while shaking his head vigorously as they started to argue which is quite strange since the baby could only blurt out unintelligible sounds which Natsu seems to understand.

Mirajane looked at the two before her eyes landed on Lissana and spoke. "Tell me, Lissana, is it?" she asked as she nodded. "Is he really a Dragonslayer?"

"He is." Lissana confirmed. "But please try to lessen the damage you two will cause. The Master is still a little mad at his last fiasco last week." She asked even though she doesn't know if someone as powerful as her would listen to her.

Mirajane nodded much to her surprise. "I understand. We don't want to draw too much attention." she stated looking around at the crowd that started to gather.

"You're so annoying!" Natsu snapped at the baby that he held at arm's length who glared back at him. "Leave me alone or do you want me to burn you into a crisp?!" he demanded using his most terrifying face at the baby, his head wrapped up in flames. The baby looked curiously at him before he squealed in joy and crawled up to his shoulder rubbing his cheek against Natsu's, cooing at the Dragonslayer.

"He's quite attached to you." Mirajane stated suddenly appearing in front of Natsu, grabbing his scarf to prevent his escape. "Let's put that to the test shall we?" she whispered as the baby listened closely.

She grinned sexily at the Dragonslayer even as he glared at him. She dragged her tongue along his cheek before she used her pointed gauntlet and drew a line to his chin. A small barely visible scar appeared, drawing a small amount of blood running along her finger before landing on the baby's cheek. She immediately jumped back and watched as the baby threw a tantrum at the thought of losing his parent, releasing large amount of magic and electricity as Natsu lay motionless at the center.

"Mira! What have you done?" Alaindelon asked in panic. "Nobody can calm the Young Master, but the Great Demon Lord himself." He stated scaring both Lissana and Happy.

Mirajane reverted back to her human form and looked at the sight with a calm expression. "I want to see if he has the making of a great parent for the Young Master. If he's not then he's better of dead." she stated simply.

"Why am I in the ground?" Natsu groaned in pain as he felt his body went numb. "Was I fighting Laxus?" he wondered until he heard someone crying. He looked to the side to see a baby with green hair and that's when he remembered why he was in the ground in the first place. A memory flashed before his eyes about a boy crying because his father left him for an errand.

"Geez… what am I going to do with you?" he groaned as he placed his hand on top of the baby. This in turn made the baby stop and look expectantly at Natsu who sat cross legged beside him. "You need to stop crying you know…it's not like I'm going to die that easily. I still need to find someone. Strong people don't cry, and crying won't help you destroy humanity." He looked at Beelzebub in the eye. "You are strong aren't you?" he asked.

Beelzebub nodded while wiping the tears in his eyes. "Da!" he replied with conviction earning him a grin from the Dragonslayer.

Mirajane felt conflicted at the sight of her Young Master taking a complete liking to the Dragonslayer. "So, he isn't as useless as he seems." She stated watching the Dragonslayer stand up as Beelzebub crawled up his back.

Natsu sighed as he let the baby coddle his cheek as he started for his home. But after a few steps he felt his consciousness slip and was about to fall unto the ground until Mirajane caught him. Beelzebub was about to panic once more until they heard his soft snores.

"Is he alright?" Lissana asked worry etched on her face.

"He's just unconscious." She replied simply. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Show the way then." Mirajane ordered as they followed the blue cat towards their home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ugh... what a strange dream." Natsu grumbled sitting up from his bed.

"I was hoping that you'd never wake up." Natsu's head snapped at the side of his bed and saw Mirajane sitting on the floor with Beelzebub sitting on her lap. "It's been two days and I'm kind of tired of waiting." She added.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Natsu demanded. "Were you two here the whole time?"

"What do you expect, you were chosen to be my Master's parent, and starting from today, I'm forced to raise a fine Demon Lord to destroy humanity with a worm like you." Mirajane replied in annoyance.

"Da!" Beelzebub agreed while raising his fist in the air and pointing it at Natsu.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: Well, here's another story. This time a X-over between Fairy Tail and Beelzebub. This'll be a Natsu and Mirajane pairing with Natsu as Oga and Mirajane as Hilda. I'm also thinking of unleashing Alaindelon on Elfman on this story and I definitely know that he'll mostly likely stalk Gray due to his Homosexual tendencies. Well tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's Kid**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also don't own Beelzebub.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**CHAPTER 2: The Sword wielding woman.**

**XOXOXO**

Natsu walked tiredly along the road as his feline friend flew along beside him. It was another arduous ride from the train. On his back is his adopted kid, Kaiser Emperana Beelzebub the 4th, Baby Beel for short is happily attached to his back.

"I hate Public Transportation…" Natsu groaned as his stomach tried to settle itself.

"DaBoo?" Baby Beel said worried about his adopted father. He poked the Dragonslayer's cheek with amusement.

"I told you that we should've walked our way towards here." Happy the cat said.

"Walk?!" Natsu exploded, while Happy is unfazed by his outburst, "That stupid woman won't stop nagging me if I let her 'Beloved Young Master' sleep outside or walking in the blistering heat!" Natsu picked the baby up from his back and brought it in front of him. "How the hell would you be able to destroy all humans when she pampers you so much, huh?!"

Beelzebub began to shake at Natsu's angry glare as Happy flew away as fast as possible to avoid being electrocuted. But rather than cry, Beelzebub squealed in glee at Natsu's anger directed at his maid. He crawled towards Natsu's cheek and rubbed it affectionately.

"One of these days… I'll beat some sense into that woman." Natsu's anger deflated, he couldn't really get angry when Beelzebub is laughing. Natsu accepted Beelzebub along with Mirajane who imposed themselves on his life.

**XOXOXO**

_This is the story of a young man searching for his lost father, who through some strange circumstances, is raising a baby. _

_But this is no ordinary baby boy._

_It's a Baby Demon Lord!_

**XOXOXO**

After finding the two sitting on his floor waiting for him to wake up, Mirajane explained to Natsu that Beelzebub only takes to ruthless and powerful individuals. This of course made Natsu more accepting of Beelzebub as he realized that he was chosen because he's powerful. But like all things, it didn't last, as Mirajane's bossy attitude and frequent electrocutions grated on his nerves.

Natsu and Happy along with Beelzebub wandered around Hargeon looking for Salamander in hopes of finding Igneel. Once again the day wasn't going his way as the people told him that the person he's looking for won't arrive till the next day. So, Natsu tiredly walked towards the park to rest. Happy sat beside him nibbling on his fish as Beelzebub busied himself with his scarf, playing with the soft, yet scaly material.

Natsu stared at the sky lazily thinking, having nothing to do since Mirajane started guarding his safe and money. The Demon maid made sure that he would sooner see him and Happy starve to death before her beloved Young Master. This meant that he had to make sure that he wouldn't destroy anything while on a job to make sure he got the full reward.

"Hey, Natsu," Happy called his friend and partner. "What are you going to do with that Tattoo? Mirajane said that mark symbolizes Beelzebub's growth into a full Demon Lord." As much as Happy is fond of Beelzebub. He didn't want Earthland to be destroyed, and with Natsu's track record. He prayed that Beelzebub learns to love Earthland that he wouldn't kill them all.

Natsu stared at his arm where a magic seal is tattooed on the back of it. It reverted back to its original state after a week of mind numbing boredom. "Don't remind me." Natsu said as his head hung low, "I can't even start a fight in the guild anymore without this thing reacting. I'm really starting to reg-" Natsu paused before he could finish his rant as he saw Beelzebub fixated at the sight before him.

There was a father playing with his little girl, he played upsy-daisy with the giggling toddler. Memories of his time with Igneel came rushing back as a smile appeared on his face.

"Do you want to play too, Baby Beel?" Natsu asked as Beelzebub looked at him expectantly before his big green eyes twinkled in delight as he crawled up Natsu rubbing his cheeks affectionately. "Ok! We'll play!"

"Um… Natsu, I don't think that's how you play upsy-daisy." Happy commented as he sweatdropped. Baby Beel sat comfortably at Natsu's palm ready to be thrown like a ball.

"What do you mean, Happy?" Natsu asked his partner in confusion, "This is how Igneel plays this game with Me." he countered, "Are you ready? Here we go! Upsy-daisy!" and with a mighty scream, Natsu threw Beelzebub as he sailed into the air. "Shit!" He cursed as he realized his mistake. First, was the fact that he can't fly, and second, that he'll die if the gap between him and Beelzebub is more than 15 meters.

Happy simply shook his head at Natsu's stupidity before he flew after his partner. Ironically enough, neither of them thought that Happy could intercept Beelzebub before he could go more than his limit.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, mother's along with their respective children get together trading gossips. Natsu's rather sketchy reputation got an upgrade with Beelzebub's appearance.

"Hey, have you heard about the mage that carries a baby on his back?" the mothers with her baby on a trolley asked.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard it as well." The second mother carrying her sleeping baby replied, "And for some reason, it's always naked, right?"

"Naked?" The third mother cut-in in disbelief. "Why is that?"

"Don't ask me." The first mother retorted, "I don't know."

"Shouldn't we report that to the Magic Council or something?" The second mother suggested, worried for the welfare of the unknown baby.

"I'm worried for that baby. I heard the father was from Fairy Tail." The first mother revealed as varying expressions of shock appeared on the two. It was then that she noticed the new and frequent comer in the park. "Taking a walk today again, Kagura? You're such a good girl…"

Kagura Mikazuchi heard her name called and looked at the trio of mothers. "Hello…" she greeted with a nod before moving forward. She wore a simple black turtle neck sweater that clung to her body tightly, and jeans that accentuated her toned legs. The two long strands of hair that usually framed her face are tied in a bun by her white ribbon, exposing her ears while leaving her bangs untouched. Finally, a simple black half-rimmed rectangular eyeglass finished her look.

"Who's that?" The second mother inquired, following Kagura with a disapproving gaze.

"She's a travelling mage in search of the baby's father." The first mother answered. Having only talked to Kagura in passing, she didn't know that the man she's searching for was her older brother, and not the father of the baby on her back.

"My, so young…" The third mother said pityingly.

"She's only 17…" The first mother added more fuel to the fire.

"I can't believe it!" The Second mother whispered in disbelief as the trio of mothers continued gossiping.

Kagura on her part didn't really care what the women were saying behind her back. The baby wasn't her child, as she rescued him from his burning village. He was the only survivor when his village was attacked by bandits. She took it upon herself to care for the young Kota.

As a self taught mage, Kagura wandered around Earthland looking for her big brother. Being the only survivor of the beach side town of Rosemarie, she vowed to become stronger so she could find her brother. But years went by without finding any lead about neither her brother's whereabouts nor the person that saved her life.

"Kagura! Kouta dropped his cap." One of the mothers called her attention.

Kagura stopped and turned around ready to thank the woman when her mouth fell open. A few feet from her a naked baby was falling from the sky. Its green eyes showed its happiness.

'_What the… A falling star…?_' Kagura wondered as she watched the baby fall. "That's… a baby?!" she gasped in disbelief.

"Outta my way!" Natsu shouted as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He passed by Kagura before diving towards Beelzebub, catching the baby by its leg as he flip in midair and landed on his feet.

"Natsu! Did you catch him?" Happy asked as he flew towards the two.

Natsu released a sigh of relief as he lifted Baby Beel at eye level via his leg. "I thought I was going to die… I was this close to reaching 15 meters." He pointed out by using his thumb and index finger to emphasize his point. "I didn't know Upsy-daisy was a game of life and death."

"I don't know about that, Natsu?" Happy sweatdropped at Natsu's reaction about their game. "I'm sure, it's not how it's played."

Natsu looked behind him to see three mothers staring at him in disbelief before they returned to gossiping once again. But this time, their rumors where confirmed at seeing Natsu, as his title of the Baby wielding mage gained more notoriety.

As Natsu stared at the three gossiping mothers while Beelzebub glared at them for badmouthing his father, he remembered one of Mirajane's annoying demands. It is for Beelzebub's Park debut, and for him to gain friends his own age and not the usual rabble in the guild.

Natsu took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "Hello there!" he greeted the women in his usual threatening manner while Beelzebub glared at them.

"You're scaring them, Natsu." Happy pointed out as Natsu and Beelzebub continued with their antics, each worst from the first as they finally scared of the trio of mothers into running away.

"Hey, Happy! what the hell is wrong with them?" Natsu asked his partner.

"You really need to work on your people skills, Natsu." Happy replied, ever since Natsu started getting into fights from other guilds –not purposely, of course. He greets people he doesn't know in an intimidating manner to avoid any further conflict. It doesn't usually work against all guilds, but it did save him some trouble along the way.

"Hey…" Kagura tapped Natsu on his shoulder to get his attention as Natsu and Happy's attention landed on her.

Natsu, after seeing Kagura immediately brought the woman in an abrupt hug, causing her to blush. "Do it with me!" he proclaimed at the dumbfounded woman.

If she was blushing then, her face now, easily rivaled a certain mages hair. '_Did he just confess to me?_' she thought in panic as she tried to push him away, but his hold was strong. "But, I can't, just like that, not in the open…" she reasoned, though her last words gave Happy the impression she was taken by Natsu's proposal.

Natsu pulled back and held her at arm's reach, his face set in all seriousness. But it was the baby that easily caught her attention as it glared at her. '_Is he… glaring at me?!_' Kagura thought as she leaned to the left and Beelzebub followed, she leaned to the right and the same thing happened. It was then that she noticed Natsu staring at her strangely.

"Um… I don't know anything about you… and it's not that you're not good looking, you have this boyish looks going for you…" Kagura mindlessly rambled, unable to take his intense stare. She usually found men appalling and preferred the company of women.

Ever since she started traveling, numerous men have started taking an interest in her especially when she hit puberty and started filling out. When she adopted Kouta, they used the baby to get to her. Those men were pigs from guilds that thought of her as another body to warm their beds and all of them ended in the hospital for their actions. But something about Natsu's abrupt action struck Kagura as an honest to goodness proposal. And it was love at first sight, for her, at least.

"I know, like you, I don't know anything about you." Natsu replied, ignoring her comment about his looks. "But that's the point! Two strangers meeting and getting to know each other that will eventually tie their lives together." He beamed, speaking of the values he learned in Fairy Tail and what Lissana told her about Park Debuts.

Kagura gasped at his words, '_is he asking my hand in, in …Marriage?!_' She thought in panic, '_I'm too young for marriage, I still need to find my brother, and, and…_' the last part she couldn't even form proper words. She looked at Natsu's smiling and expectant face. "Ok… but for this to work, I want to know if you'll help me find my brother." It was the question that will decide if they'll live happily together.

"Sure! I'm also searching for my father, Igneel." Natsu agreed.

"Thank you for having me." Kagura said demurely.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu bellowed, getting everyone's attention. "Park Debut, success!"

Kagura froze at Natsu's announcement, "Huh? Park Debut?" was the only words that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah! Park Debut." Natsu agreed with a grin, as Kagura leveled him a blank stare.

Kagura tilts to her side as Natsu did the same. "Do it with me?'" she asked.

"Yeah, Park debut." Natsu answered.

"'Two strangers meeting and getting to know each other that will tie their lives together.' What do you mean by that?" Kagura inquired again.

"Park Debut." Natsu repeated, "That's what it means, right?"

Kagura's shoulder shook with anger unable to believe what just happened. Happy immediately took Beelzebub off Natsu's back, minding his claws. "Jerk!" she snapped socking Natsu in the jaw.

**XOXOXO**

After Natsu's abrupt meeting with the dirt, they found themselves again sitting on a park bench. Happy was unlucky enough to be the center of attention between the two babies as they pulled and played with him.

"That's not the proper way to have a Park debut." Kagura lectured, still irate from her botched wedding.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized with a grin, "I really don't have any idea how to do a Park debut." He admitted and thought that she attacked him for being stupid.

"Idiot! Don't think a beginner like you could do it!" Kagura reprimanded as Natsu shrugged before he grinned once more.

"So, you've done it before? A Park debut…" Natsu asked, and once again Kagura flushed in embarrassment.

Looking away from Natsu, she spoke. "Yeah… I've done it countless of times, since we tend to move a lot." It was a lie. She never had the courage to approach the other parents since she didn't know how. The truth is, she was going to attempt it today after she bought a book about it.

Natsu stunned her once again, as he moved from his seat into a kneeling position in front of her and took her hand in his. "What, what are you doing?" Kagura stammered at the rather romantic situation they're in.

"Come with me!" Natsu begged, as his choice of words and current position send Kagura's mind in a frenzy. "Teach me how to do it! It'll help me in the long run!"

Kagura couldn't properly look at him. '_Is he doing this on purpose?!_' she thought angrily. "J-just stand up! You're embarrassing me!" she stammered as Natsu did what he was told.

"Thanks!" Natsu said with a grin.

And so, Natsu and Beelzebub's Park debut began as they followed Kagura's instructions. First on her agenda was introduction which Natsu and Beelzebub failed immediately. Second on her list is using mutual topics that would immediately start a conversation, and her best example was baby supplies.

"All I have are pacifiers and diapers." Natsu said, as placed his huge pack on the ground and took out a pair of diapers.

"Is that all? It'll have to do." Kagura mused as she looked at her book. "What brand are those anyway?"

"Daipies." Natsu answered, though for the life of him, he didn't know what's there to talk about baby supplies. Even Mirajane seemed interested in them.

"Really!" Kagura said in amazement. "They're the ones called the mystical diapers! We can do this!" Kagura immediately pushed Natsu near the same trio of mothers earlier. "Did you just say that those are the 'Daipies' everyone is talking about? Amazing!" she proclaimed, making sure that they heard her.

And like a shark smelling blood in the water the trio of women rushed towards Natsu. They began drilling Natsu how he managed to get a hold of such luxuries. Kagura simply smiled at their success.

"Well, a pharmacy where I live was attacked by robbers and I had to pummel them into paste. Then the manager there was so grateful, he gave me a lifetime supply." Natsu proudly told them how he happened by such rare diapers and the reactions were as expected.

"Robbers?" the first mother began.

"All of them?" The second mother added.

"Pummeled into paste?" The third mother finished.

The trio of women immediately stepped back as Kagura silently tried to go after them. Kagura then continued on the third part of her plan, using a toy to get the babies to play together.

"I didn't bring any," Natsu admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Usually Happy plays a great substitute, see." He pointed at the bench where Beelzebub is trying to rip the tail out of his partner.

"I see, I didn't bring one either…" Kagura muttered, "And I don't think your pet would survive a bunch of kids…" she saw Happy flying around in circles trying to get Beelzebub off, the blue cat succeeded as Beelzebub lost his grip and fell, amazingly enough, landing on Natsu's hand laughing madly.

"Can I go and live with Lissana now?" Happy asked showing his ruined tail to Natsu.

While Kagura was busy watching the partners squabble, it was then that Alaindelon made his presence known. "Are we having a quandary Monsieur et Mademoiselle?" his accented voice got the trios attention.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu demanded pointing at Alaindelon. Kagura on her part didn't know what to say at the large man wearing a white tank top and pink shorts.

Releasing a regal laugh, Alaindelon spoke. "It is natural for a gentle man to help those in need." He answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be trailing the pervert?" Natsu asked.

"Who is he?" Kagura asked Natsu, curious as to what his affiliation to Natsu.

"He's Baby Beel's uncle." Natsu answered even though he didn't know what he's real affiliation to Beelzebub.

"As Natsu said, I'm related to the baby, and my name is Alaindelon." Alaindelon introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you." He added with a bow.

"Um… Nice to meet you, too." Kagura returned the greeting as Alaindelon used the opportunity to split himself and take out a strange looking toy.

The trio of mothers gasped at the sight. Sure, they live in a world with magic, but splitting yourself in two and taking something out is too much for them.

"Now, please use this toy, if you'd like." Alaindelon said as Kagura straightened herself.

"Thank you." Kagura took the strange looking toy and wondered if he had a toy with him to begin with. Kagura then turned her attention to the trio of mothers. "If you'd like, we could let the children play with this toy together?" she offered with a smile.

As she was waiting for their reply, Alaindelon once again took out another toy, scaring the trio of women once more. Kagura looked behind her when she heard a strange noise coming from the older man, this time it was the toy that scared the women as it opened its large mouth. Hearing the terrified screams of the women, Kagura once again looked towards their direction only to find them running away from them. She gave the toy to Kouta when he started reach for it.

"What's with this strange people?" Kagura wondered in disappointment. She walked toward the bench and sat Kota beside Beelzebub as they played with their respective toys. "I'm sorry if didn't work…" Kagura gasped when Natsu suddenly took her hands unto his in a strong yet gentle hold.

Rays of sunlight bathe the two in its glorious glow as Kagura blushed at the romantic ambience, and she could honestly swear there was music playing in the background.

"Aren't we forgetting something more important than toys?" Natsu asked, his simple mind thinking of Fairy Tail's traditional introductory fights.

Kagura was stunned at his words, '_is this real, or his mixing up his intentions once again?_' She thought, but Natsu's obsidian eyes bore unto her brown ones, the sincerity in his eyes made her heart race and killed any doubt in her mind. "But… We just met, and… like I said, I don't know much about you at all…" she felt his hold tightened as she closed her eyes, unable to stand his intense stare, "Um… I…" she moaned in embarrassment.

"Look! Baby Beel!" Natsu spoke catching Kagura's attention and followed the direction his looking at. Both babies stopped playing with their toys to look at the two.

"Da!" Beelzebub immediately understood what Natsu was showing to him. He faced Kota and began pumping his tiny arms forward.

Kota got what Beelzebub wanted and locked hands with one another as they began their battle of strength.

"I'm fired up! That's the way Baby Beel!" Natsu cheered his kid as he watched him show his mettle.

Kagura finally snapped out of her daze and stared at Natsu strangely. "What are you doing?" She asked in annoyance.

"Park debut fight!" Natsu explained, "Go! Baby Beel!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Kagura asked, she was starting to doubt Natsu's thinking abilities.

"At home." Natsu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh! That's it, Baby Beel, put your back into it!"

Kagura simply stared at him before looking at Kouta. "Hey, Kouta! Don't fight back!" she reprimanded.

"Go, Baby Beel!" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"Young Master!" Alaindelon cheered.

Seeing that she was the only one that isn't cheering, Kagura immediately joined to support Kota. "You can do it, Kouta!" she shouted. Natsu glanced and grinned causing her to blush.

The fight continued on for awhile and both toddlers are running on steam, but Beelzebub's eyes burned with determination. "DAAA! BOOOO!" he shouted as if mimicking Natsu and pushed with all his might.

However, it was for naught as Kouta managed to push him off the bench. Beelzebub landed on the soft dirt on his hands and knees, his eyes tearing up.

"Baby Beel!" Natsu and Happy cried in both worry and fear.

Kagura looked worriedly at Beelzebub and somehow pitied the baby, '_He's pretty weak…_' she thought and felt bad for Beelzebub.

"Ah… When the young Master isn't attached to Natsu, he becomes so weak." Alaindelon pointed out in dismay. "It's unavoidable, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean 'unavoidable'?" Natsu demanded glaring at Alaindelon. Natsu heard that familiar alarm as Beelzebub is close to crying. "Don't cry, Baby Beel!" he pleaded as Happy flew away as fast as possible.

"What's this? I sense Mr. Gray is in trouble somewhere!" Alaindelon said with a strange gleam in his eyes. "It's only chivalrous for a gentleman to help those in need." He said proudly, "So long!"

Natsu watched as Alaindelon ran away. "How did you think that old man managed to live in the same house with Gray, much less, sleep in the same bed?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Don't ask me. I'm just glad he's not living with us." Natsu replied and snickered at the thought of Gray being man handled by Alaindelon. Natsu then picked up Beelzebub and looked at him in the eye. "You should stop crying now, Baby Beel." He chastised lightly, "Kouta may have defeated you today, but there's always tomorrow, and I'll help you train to become stronger, ok?" he grinned at Beelzebub who nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes before crawling along his arm and rubbing his face affectionately at Natsu.

Beelzebub then crawled around Natsu's back and sat on his shoulders. "DA!BOOO!" he shouted in determination.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu grinned as he picked up his pack.

Kagura watched how Natsu's interaction with Beelzebub. '_He really is a nice guy._' She thought in admiration.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked as he fixed his pack on his back.

Kagura took Kouta and placed him back in his carrier. "Um…" she began, but Natsu once again took her hand. "Eh…?!" she gasped and blushed.

"Shit! It's the army!" Natsu panicked as he saw the trio of mothers pointing at their location, three soldiers standing with them.

Natsu ran away the moment the soldiers looked at their direction, Kagura blushed as she was dragged along by the Dragonslayer, though she was able to match his pace. Beelzebub and Kouta were laughing along the way as they ran away from the soldiers.

**XOXOXO**

By the time that Natsu lost the soldiers, he was laughing by and even Kagura was laughing. Natsu grinned at Kagura's direction as Kagura managed to reign in her laughter and smiled back.

"Wow, I never knew you could keep up with me like that." Natsu said with amazement.

"I'm a mage; it's only natural that I could keep up with you." Kagura replied, stunning Natsu once again.

"Really! I'm a mage, too, see!" Natsu revealed, bunching up his sleeve and showing his mark.

"You're from a guild, and Fairy Tail, at that." Kagura said in astonishment as Natsu nodded.

"Aye! What guild are you from?" Natsu asked as Kagura's expression darkened a little and started walking away. "Did I say something wrong, Happy?" The exceed shrugged as Natsu went after Kagura.

"Is something wrong? Don't you have a guild?" Natsu asked as he stared at her serious expression.

"No." Kagura replied simply while Natsu continued to stare at her waiting for more than one word. "It's because guilds have men in them. I don't like the way they treat female mages. Either you're weak and they would want to control you, or you're too strong, and they couldn't take the competition, and some are just… pigs." She said the last part with anger.

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion as he crossed his arms while walking. "I don't really understand what you're getting at, but it seems to me you have a problem with guys." Natsu deduced, walking with his eyes closed as if thinking of something.

"Is he really an idiot?" Kagura asked Happy.

"Most of the time, but Natsu's a really nice guy." Happy replied as he nibbled on his favorite fish.

Both Kagura and Happy looked back when they heard a clang behind them and saw Natsu hitting a light post. Natsu's head snapped back lightly and hitting Beelzebub on his back and like clockwork, Natsu lit up like a Christmas tree when Baby Beel cried. After their little show, with Natsu complaining about Beelzebub's low tolerance to pain, he approached the two.

"Hey, how about you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu exclaimed, stunning Kagura at his proposition.

"Join… Fairy Tail…" Kagura repeated as if weighing his words. She stared at him and saw no deceit in his eyes, just the honesty of his words. Just like when she first met him earlier. "I'll think about it."

"Really?!" Natsu asked as Kagura nodded. Natsu immediately stood up, placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned over, stunning her at his actions. "Can you let me stay with you for one night? I don't have enough money for a hotel." He begged as tears ran along like a waterfall along his cheeks.

"F-fine!" Kagura agreed as she took a step back from his hold. "But you're sleeping on the floor!"

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "I'm really lucky that I met you!" he added.

"E-enough already!" Kagura stammered as Happy snickered.

"She likes you." Happy quipped as Kagura's face exploded in crimson.

**XOXOXO**

They finally arrived where Kagura lived. It was a small two-storey apartment near the center of Hargeon. The group entered the building and went up the stairs and stopped in front of the room at the end of the stairs.

"It's smaller than our house, Natsu," Happy commented as he flew inside.

"It's not that bad, Happy." Natsu countered as he entered the room. The living room, dining room and bedroom are all rolled into one, a small walk-in kitchen and shower composed the small room.

Kagura placed Kouta on the floor who patted the area in front of him while looking at Beelzebub. Natsu conceded with Beelzebub's request and placed him down near Kouta as both babies started talking while Natsu and Happy wondered what the hell are they talking about.

Kagura on the other hand smiled as she took the apron hanging on the wall and put it on. It was interesting to see a grown man arguing with two babies. She started cooking their dinner for the night as Natsu played with the kids. It didn't take long before she was done and called them to dinner.

The four of them sat around the table with both mages on either side. Kouta sat on his chair while Happy sat on the table and Baby Beel on top of Natsu's head. An amazing feat since Natsu would lean forward to eat, and yet, Beelzebub doesn't even slip or fall from his position.

"I'm full…" Natsu sighed, patting his bloated belly. "Thanks for the free meal!"

"Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for Kouta's first friend." Kagura replied simply.

"I really never got your name, did I. I'm Natsu, by the way. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself before pointing at Happy. "This is my partner, Happy, "he then took Beelzebub from the top of his head and showed it to Kagura, "and this is Baby Beel."

"Baby Beel?" Kagura repeated. "Is that it?"

Natsu shook his head and beckoned for her to lean forward. "It's what I call him, since I've only heard his full name once." He whispered as Kagura sweatdropped, Natsu then looked to see Baby Beel, staring at him intently. "It's nothing, Baby Beel, go and finish your milk."

"DaBooo." Beelzebub replied, he knew something was up, but lets it go for now in favor of his milk.

After the strange conversation between the two, Kagura introduced herself. "I'm Kagura Mikazuchi." She said with a light bow.

"Nice to meet you, Kagura!" Natsu beamed at the woman.

After their short introduction, Kagura decided to clean the table only for Natsu's hand to catch hers making her blush once more. "Happy and I will take care of it." he interjected as Kagura took her hand back.

"Ok, thanks." Kagura accepted as she started to stand up and take Kouta back to the floor. "I'm going to take a bath, do you want to go first?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Don't worry about me." Natsu waved his hand as he picks up the plates. "I'm good for the day."

"Ok." Kagura noted as she walked up her small dresser and took out a few clothes. Kagura entered the shower room and poked her head out of the door. "Thank you again for helping."

Kagura saw him wave his hand as she finally entered the small room. She removed all of her clothing and folded them into a neat pile on the basket. She entered the shower and opened the water, letting the warm water do its magic as steam slowly filled the small booth. Kagura was in a word, 'unsettled' by Natsu's presence as she would raise her guard whenever she hears a sound near the door. But she kept her cool and trusted Natsu as she managed to finish bathing without any mishaps.

She took the towel hanging outside the booth and dried herself. She stepped out of the stall and began putting on her clothes. She took her black silk panties with flower designs adorning it and put them on, next was her bra with the same material and design, followed by her dark brown stockings, and her white turtleneck long sweater that fit snuggly on her curvaceous form that ended mid-thigh. Finally, Kagura tied the ribbon on her head with the bow on top of her head pointing upward and letting her two long strands of hair frame her face on either side.

Kagura stepped outside to find Natsu tucking Kouta in, her ward already asleep. She looked at the clock to find that it was still early for Kouta to sleep, but when she saw Beelzebub release a yawn of his own. It was apparent that playing with each other all day wore them out. Natsu then placed Beelzebub on the mat he carried on his pack, Baby Beel released another yawn as he took the toy Alaindelon gave him and eventually fell asleep.

"Thanks for tucking Kouta in." Kagura said as Natsu smiled at her direction, stepping back to let her inspect his work.

"I'm used to it." Natsu replied with a shrug. Again, memories of Mirajane nagging him about being an incompetent fool for his inability to tuck in Beelzebub properly flashed in his mind.

Kagura hummed at his response and found out that his rather good at it. "You didn't touch any of my stuff, did you?" she turned to him. Kagura's brown eyes became cold and unforgiving.

Natsu found the room smaller than it used to be as he felt the wall behind him. Those eyes reminded him of a certain red head. "No! Of course not! I wouldn't do such a thing!" he defends, waving his hands in defense.

Kagura narrowed her eyes one more time, "I see." She accepted as she sat on the bed. "Where's your cat anyway? Happy, is it?" she asked.

"Happy? He went fishing. He'll be back sooner or later." Natsu replied, "So, if you don't mind not locking the window… goodnight." Natsu lies down on the floor beside Baby Beel and seconds later he was asleep. She found it cute that Beelzebub went out of his way as in his sleep addled mind. He crawled on top of Natsu's chest and continued his sleep there.

"Goodnight." Kagura murmured as she turned off the light and walked towards the bed. Laying beside Kouta and went to sleep herself.

But sleep didn't come for the young woman. She even heard Happy's arrival muttering to himself about his great haul of fish. Kagura simply lay on the bed unmoving, looking up at the ceiling. Her left forearm draped on her forehead as she thought of Natsu's proposal. Kagura knew she needs to make a decision, not just for herself, but for her ward as well. It has been the basis of her existence. That whatever future she has will be because of the decisions she made.

It stemmed from her traumatic childhood. Her simple and happy life ended when the 'child hunt' came to their village. Simon, her oldest brother told her to hide even when she wanted stay with him, and finally was the girl that saved her. Both of them made the decision for her when she was wracked with fear and confusion, and both of them were lost during that day, and she felt responsible for whatever happened to them.

"Natsu… are you awake…" Kagura whispered. It still felt weird for her to call him by his name. She didn't even know if he was awake.

"What is it?" Natsu mumbled, opening his eyes. Kagura's whisper was akin to her speaking voice with his enhanced hearing. That, and every babies tendency to wake up in the middle of the night made him a light sleeper.

"You told me earlier that you're looking for your father. Did he abandon you?" Kagura asked hoping that he didn't offend Natsu.

Kagura waited in silence before he spoke. "I don't know really… one day I woke up and he's gone without any trace." He answered, his voice strangely calm and lacking any of his usual exuberance.

"I don't mean to offend. but it seemed like he did abandon you." Kagura noted the changed in his voice, and whether he's offended or not will be decided by how he answers. "So, why look for him?"

"Maybe your right, maybe he did abandon me, but…" Natsu paused as Kagura waited for him to continue. "I still want to know why he left seven years ago. It's all the reason I need to keep on searching."

Kagura could feel the warmth and determination in his voice and it only endeared him to her. "Then how did you end up joining a guild?" she asked again.

"Well… while I was searching for Igneel. I got into a fight with some jerk from some guild when Gramps found me. He treated me to some food while asking me about myself, and then he told me who he is and asked me if I want to come back with him and join Fairy Tail." Natsu had a grin on his face as he told her his story.

"What you are now were solely based on your decisions, am I right?" Kagura asked Natsu.

"I guess…" Natsu agreed. "So have you-"

"Goodnight." Kagura cut-in, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Goodnight…" Natsu replied as he ignored her reaction and went to sleep himself.

**XOXOXO**

The next day, Natsu thanked Kagura for hosting them last night and asked her if she had made a decision about coming back with him to Fairy Tail today. Kagura's reply was simple.

'I'll give you my answer by the end of the day.'

Natsu and Kagura went their separate ways. Kagura went to her part time job at a store that sells magical items where she met a blonde celestial mage. Natsu went around town once again in search for Salamander and lucked out when he heard the named mentioned by the crowd of women.

Natsu approached the crowd and looked to see if the person he's looking for knows about Igneel. Knowing his luck, the man in question wasn't any help since he was using the title to attract women. Natsu was beaten up by the group of women and dumped into the street. It was then that he met the same blonde Kagura met earlier and helped him up, thanking for saving her from the fake Salamanders Charm spell.

As thanks, the girl now named Lucy treated Natsu to a meal. Lucy told him about herself and her dreams about joining Fairy Tail, but with what she experienced earlier from the fake Salamander made her doubt in joining Fairy Tail. Lucy asked about the baby at Natsu's back and was stunned to find that he was a father at such a young age, not to mention the baby's constant glare on her person made them separate ways.

In a strange twist of fate, Natsu came to Lucy's rescue when she was tricked by Bora. Though she wondered who really needs saving when Natsu collapsed on the floor from his motion sickness. Happy carried the blonde out of the ship leaving Natsu and Baby Beel inside. Moments later, Lucy heard a baby's cry before the ship lit up like a Christmas tree with Happy commenting of how lucky she is for escaping death.

"I need to help Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "Could you drop me, Happy? I need to get my keys."

"Keys?" Happy repeated, "You're a Celestial spirit mage?" he asked as the blonde nodded. "Ok!"

Lucy's eyes widened when Happy just released her. "Couldn't have you dropped me a little lower!" she screamed as she plummeted into the sea.

Entering with a big splash, Lucy dove into the sea and thanked the stars that the moon illuminated the sea floor. She found her keys and immediately swims up and summoned her strongest and most volatile Spirit. Aquarius did as she was told in her own way as she sent the ship along with Lucy back into the port via a massive tidal wave.

They all crashed into the beach as Bora and Natsu came out of the wreckage. The women he captured ran away from the impending fight as Bora's men came out.

"You made the wrong move by challenging me!" Bora declared as he glared at Natsu and Beelzebub. "Get those two! I'll take care of this one!"

Bora's men charged Lucy and Happy and as Lucy was about to summon another spirit. The men stopped in their tracks and collapsed on their hands and knees.

"What happened?!" Bora demanded as he stared at his immobile men.

"Kagura!" Natsu hollered looking at Kagura standing a few feet behind Lucy and Happy.

"You made me wait." Kagura replied with a frown.

She now wore an elaborate white blazer with a large collar, which opens to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. She also wore black tights under a short frilled skirt tucked into a pair of knee high boots. Beside Kagura was her belongings, a small cart with a few trunks and suitcases on it with Kouta strapped behind her.

"Da!" Beelzebub greeted his friend.

"Da!" Kouta did the same.

Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I kind of forgot." He grinned as Kagura simply shook her head.

Kagura eyed the disabled men in front and looked at Happy. "Could you take Kouta for me, Happy." she beckoned for the cat that flew beside her and took Kouta from her back.

Kagura extended her right foot forward and vanished and in a flash and struck all the immobile men sending them flying into every direction. Lucy watched in awe after Kagura's show of skill. Meanwhile, Bora continued to attack Natsu who dodged each of his attacks until he decided to finish the battle by using his most powerful spell creating an explosion.

"That wasn't so bad coming from you." Natsu's voice wafted from the flaming inferno as he devoured the flames, stunning everyone watching.

"He can eat fire?" Lucy gasped at the unbelievable sight and saw the mark on his shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed floating beside Lucy before explaining Natsu's abilities. "Now, you'll see what Natsu is really capable of."

Kagura watched silently as Natsu began beating Bora mercilessly and her admiration for the man grew. Though her face remained neutral, she was giddy on the inside.

"Let's see how far you can fly!" Natsu shouted as the tattoo on his arm grew, as Beelzebub eyes, adding his magical powers to Natsu's.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Natsu's fist connected to Bora's cheek as he sailed backwards into the town, putting holes into the buildings he collided with and taking the town's bell with him. He grinned at his handy work and was about to have a chat with the two until he heard the all too familiar sound of the army coming.

"Time to go!" Natsu declared as he started running away. He passed Kagura first and took her hand, next was Lucy as they ran away from the scene.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" Natsu replied with a question of his own causing Lucy to smile. "And I'm going to help you find your brother." he looked at Kagura who graced him with a smile of her own.

All throughout their escape Beelzebub was laughing his heart out. Not only did he enjoy Natsu's fight but gained a new friend as well.


End file.
